


Tinjuan Cinta

by GulaKelapa



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: BL, J8, M/M, Oneshot, garing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulaKelapa/pseuds/GulaKelapa
Summary: Jangan coba-coba usilin Eight kalau tidak mau kena tonjok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclsimer © Square Enix

Di kelas Zero hanya ada Eight dan Ace. Mereka sedang membaca laporan hasil misi beberapa hari lalu. Eight membaca laporannya dengan seksama. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan dalam laporannya. Di depannya ada Ace yang juga melakukan hal sama dengan Eight. Mereka kadang berhenti membaca untuk meminta pendapat masing-masing.

Pada waktu yang sama, Jack yang sedang berada di luar kelas tidak sengaja melihat Eight dari jendela. Sang uke tercinta sedang berduaan dengan uke sejuta kadet. Mereka terlihat serius.Jack nampaknya sedikit tidak rela Eight terlalu akrab dengan Ace. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat pintu kelas terbuka, tak ada satupun yang menoleh. Dengan santainya Jack menghampiri keduanya. Akan tetapi sepertinya Eight dan Ace tidak sadar kalau Jack sudah berdiri di belakang Eight.

Ace adalah orang pertama yang sadar dengan keberadaan Jack di belakang Eight. Jack memberi isyarat kepada Ace dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Ace mengerti lalu segera pamit dari hadapan Eight. Rupanya Eight masih belum menyadari keberadaan Jack. Dia makin serius membaca berlembar-lembar kertas di tangannya. Terbesit sebuah ide jahil dari pikiran Jack. Jack menyeringai kemudian kepalanya menelusup ke leher Eight lalu menciuminya. Mumpung kelas sedang sepi. Jack tertawa senang dalam hati.

Eight terkejut setengah mampus. Ia mengangkat kefua bahunya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di lehernya. Namun setelah melihat helaian rambut pirang menempel di bahunya, ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Eight mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkannya ke arah kepala pirang itu.

"Akh!" Terdengar suara Jack yang kesakitan.

Jack mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap keningnya yang benjol. Matanya melihat Eight yang sedang menatapnya remeh. Seolah Eight berkata, 'Rasakan!'

Jack masih mengusap keningnya yang masih terasa sakit. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Eight. "Yang tadi itu bercanda. Kok, kamu malah nonjok?"

"Itu tinjuan cinta," jawab Eight lalu angkat kaki dari hadapan Jack. Mulai detik ini Jack kapok. Tidak akan usilin ukenya lagi.

SELESAI

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost dari akun tetangga dengan sedikit perbaikan.
> 
> Edisi gabut, jadinya begini.


End file.
